


A World Apart

by suyari



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Becket Boys - Freeform, Becket Brothers - Freeform, Foster Care System, Gage Twins, Gen, Physical Abuse, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way to PPDC headquarters, Bruce and Trevin stop at a diner and meet a pair of runaways who they just can't leave behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr Prompt: Potentially, before the Jaeger program gets started, but after the Beckets' parents are gone, the Beckets end up in the system and the Gages adopt them?

It had been a shitty trip so far. There was never anything glorious about military travel, despite what the public might think. When they could they'd steal away time for themselves which was how they'd ended up in the rundown little diner on a soggy evening. They didn't have to report in until the morning, and they planned to milk every last moment. The program they'd been approached about sounded dubious at best, but they had high hopes for any way that could be devised to fight back before it was too late.

Trevin wrapped both hands about his coffee mug and looked over Bruce's shoulder as the door opened with a chime. A soaked through, skinny blond trudged inside and stood by the counter looking around and amassing a puddle in the main walkway.

"Raleigh!" came an overjoyed gasp and the kid brightened, turning, backpack swinging.

Bruce shifted in his seat, slinging an arm over the back of the booth so he could see behind him at the breathless, but equally joyful return of "Yancy!"

Another boy, not much taller, but definitely older darted forward and swept the younger in a tight embrace. The twins smiled as they clung to one another for a long moment. These days, reunions were made all the sweeter with the Kaiju body counts rising.

"You're freezing, Rals," the older boy said, and tugged off his jacket, wrapping it around the younger. He rubbed his arms vigorously before tucking him close and escorting him to the booth he'd been all but invisible in prior to the exchange.

"Can I get a hot chocolate?" he asked, flagging down a waitress.

She smiled and asked, "Whip cream?"

The younger shook his head, droplets flying everywhere.

"No, thanks," the older replied. "And some soup, actually! Chicken soup, please. A small one," he added belatedly.

The waitress nodded and left.

"How much money do you have?" the younger whispered, but the Gages were well trained and invested, not to mention, sitting only a few feet away. Bruce had turned around and Trevin was sipping his coffee and pointedly not looking at them.

"Enough. Don't worry about it. I don't want you getting pneumonia on me." He reached beneath the table and pulled out a duffel bag, shoving it at the smaller boy. "Go into the bathroom and get changed."

"But, Yancy..." He sounded afraid.

"I'll still be right here, Rals," he swore, a hand to his brother's face, thumb stroking his clearly cold cheek. "I promise."

The younger boy slid out of the booth slowly, looking over his shoulder all the way to the bathroom.

Bruce flagged down their waitress and she came over with a smile. "Anything I can get you?"

He jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Feed those two. Add it to our bill."

Her smile widened and she nodded. Trevin supposed she'd been planning to do her best, probably give them a full bowl at half price, but with someone else paying, she clearly felt at liberty to go the extra mile.

When Raleigh shuffled back out of the bathroom in clothes too large for him, but dry and warm, Yancy shot to his feet and ushered him back into the booth, beside him, instead of across from him. They were clearly traumatized, but very close, because despite their ages, when Raleigh dropped his head to Yancy's shoulder, Yancy wrapped an arm about him and held him close.

"I'm gonna take care of us, Raleigh," he promised.

Raleigh nodded.

Trevin tried not to grin as Raleigh cupped his hot chocolate, warming his hands instead of drinking it. When the waitress arrived at their table, she set a large soup bowl between them, an entire basket of rolls, and two large cheeseburgers with everything on it.

Yancy looked up to protest but she held up a hand. "It's on the house, sweety."

"Thank you," he replied, clearly moved but at a loss as to how to respond.

She nodded. "You let me know if you need anything else, okay?"

The boys nodded, but the twins were fairly sure she knew as well as they did, the boys wouldn't be doing it.

"Eat, Raleigh," Yancy urged, dumping his fries on his brother's plate.

"Eat yourself," Raleigh countered, grabbing a handful and dumping them back on his plate.

Bruce and Trevin looked at one another, hearts breaking. These were the people they were doing this for. They were the reason, and they'd do better in the program if they committed them to memory.

Raleigh plowed through his burger as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. From the frown on Yancy's face it wasn't a common occurrence. "Didn't they _feed_ you?" he asked, enraged.

Raleigh wiped his mouth, then ruined it completely by stuffing fries in it. "There were a lot of little kids there."

"Jesus, Rals," Yancy swore, and dumped the returned fries back on his plate. "What'd I tell you?"

"I couldn't just-!" He looked up, eyes darting about frantically. "You know I couldn't. I can't," he rasped, lower.

Yancy exhaled and raked a hand through his hair, sending blond spikes in every direction. "Well, you're _not_ going back. So, eat, and we'll figure out how we're getting home when you're full."

"What about you?" Raleigh asked, when Yancy dropped the other half of his burger on his plate.

Yancy slid the bowl of soup toward himself and waved the spoon at him.

Raleigh seemed to accept that, and went back to eating.

When they were both finished, and sipping the sodas the waitress had delivered on the sly, Raleigh asked quietly, "Did they beat you or did you get into fights?"

Yancy swirled his straw in his glass, eyes focused on the movement of the ice. "A little of both."

Raleigh heaved a tired sigh, slumping into him.

"It's fine, I'm okay," Yancy replied, as Raleigh wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his neck.

Bruce and Trevin looked at each other again, but there was no real need to discuss it any further. They'd already made up their minds.

They waited on the boys to finish up, but it looked like they planned to linger as long as possible. Nowhere warm and dry to sleep.

"I can't," Bruce said, standing. Trevin simply nodded and stood with him.

The sounds of their boots on the linoleum attracted the instant attention of the pair in the booth, who were up and alert and focused on them in one instantaneous movement.

Trevin could feel his brother's anger, but he managed to keep it in check as he gestured at the booth. "Mind if we sit?"

Yancy looked at Raleigh, then back at them. "Fine, but he's not on the table."

The horror must have showed on their faces, because Yancy squirmed slightly in embarrassment and drew Raleigh against him, burying his nose in his hair.

"I'm old enough," Raleigh grumbled, further twisting the knife.

Yancy's eyes above his brother's head widened, and he wrapped his free arm around him, equally horrified. Which, was a good even ground at least.

"Shut up, Rals," Yancy hissed. "No you aren't."

"That's not what this is about," Trevin assured them.

Relief lit at the corners of both blonds eyes, but there was still plenty of wariness.

"Runaways?" Bruce asked them.

"What's it to you?" Raleigh barked from his brother's embrace, much like a small dog in a handbag.

"Kaiju orphans?"

The brothers swallowed, looking to each other.

"We're not taking you in," Trevin sighed.

"We're trying to _help_ you," Bruce continued.

"How're you planning to do that?" asked Yancy.

"We're on our way to Alaska-" The name caused both to perk. "On a mission." They drew out their dogtags, showing them to the kids, despite the fact that they were in uniform already. Yancy fingered one set and then the other, clearly feeling more comfortable after having name, rank and serial number at his disposal.

"We're listening," he eventually said, once he was satisfied.

They remained leaning in, while Raleigh looked over their credentials.

"We can bring family," Bruce said, laying it out.

"We're orphans ourselves," Trevin added. "We got lucky, but for a while...we know how rough it is. We're not saying you can't do better..."

"Just that the offer's open."

"Think about it." He reached into his pocket and handed Yancy his cell phone. "Call Bruce's phone before nine if you're in."

"We don't expect anything," Bruce added. "But if you like where you end up, in a few years...maybe you'll give it a go yourselves."

"What's in Alaska?" Raleigh asked.

"The future," Trevin responded.

They left them in the dinner, paying the waitress extra just in case they looked like they were going to rabbit, so they'd at least have some food for the road. She'd smiled at them and refused the tip they tried to give her saying only, "They're my tip," and gesturing at the pair in the booth.

Yancy and Raleigh didn't call. Bruce and Trevin tried not to be disappointed and hoped they landed on their feet. They were on their way into base when they saw a pair of blonds arguing with the gatekeeper.

"These yours?" he growled in irritation at them as they arrived.

Bruce and Trevin gave twin grins.

"Of course they're ours," Bruce replied.

Chest warm, Trevin added, "Can't you see the family resemblance?"


End file.
